chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Christ-Hanukkah-Mas Ever!
"I will turn my back on him, and devote a portion of my life to destroying Chalkzone! This is not over yet!" -Penny Sanchez The Best Christ-Hanukkah-Mas Ever! is the 22th episode of the sixth season of Chalkzone. Plot Summary This episode begins thanks to Pip that his new friends saved his homeworld named Figmentopolis, in which a robotic snowman named Mr. Twigs is telling children the story of the "the best Christ-Hanukkah-mas ever". It all started when Rudy, Penny, Pip and Snap were on the streets in Chalkzone trying to make money... with no luck. All they receive is a chocolate heart and a tuna sandwich. Eventually, however, the robot notices that fat man in red coats and white beards can be the answer thanks to Santa. Pip, who is eager to learn about the jolly old man, learns the story of Santa Claus. Amazed by the incredible amount of power Santa has over the humans, Penny convinces her computer to become Santa's new helpers. As the Christmas countdown flashes on a screen before Penny's eyes, she begins to try her "mad scientist laugh" as she says that the plan is working, not realizing Snap is annoyed by her laugh. Pip however, has a plan to make the Chalkzone holiday very magical, and very festive as elves to notice Santa as his workers. After learning the amount of influence Santa has over bringing gifts to the world, Zim-Zam, who has got out of his frozen prison somehow, decides to create a green Santa suit that he can use in order to be Santa's cousin, Belsnickel. Pip detects the kids and figures out their scheme and heads out to stop them in order to not only ruin Christ-Hanukkah-mas, but the entire world as well. Unfortunately, "Belsnickel" has the blind worship of every Zoner on Chalkzone (save Pip's new baby sister, Poppa). Gathering the Zoners at the North Pole, Zim-Zam uses his nasty influence to introduce a new Christmas tradition: the Yuletide "Helping Santa build a giant teleporter capable of sending all zoners to their internal doom." However, Penny appears and confronts Zim-Zam in front of everybody, trying to expose him as a fraud. Of course, Snap angrily states that she is wrong and what he said is ironic, Zim-Zam has him dragged away to the "Titanium Ravel". Penny escapes from her prison on Zim-Zam's, and Rudy and Snap, are shocked of what they saw next. Zim-Zam, not realizing that one elf is actually Penny, starts telling the dog what is going on, and she know he is onto this. Zim-Zam explains that he is using the Belsnickel suit to trick the Zoners into building a teleporter that will take them to Snowy Hills for enslavement in this. However, the suit the robot dog is wearing is starting to take over his body, because he knows that it is going to eat him. This malfunctioning, Penny says, is brought on by prolonged exposure to "anything Christ-Hanukkah-masy", as is demonstrated seconds later when Snap sings Christmas carols. As Zim-Zam struggles to regain control, Rudy attempts to take advantage of his enemy's distraction, uses his magic chalk to draw a candy cane and strikes the button on Zim-Zam's suit from behind with it. Unfortunately, this results in Penny finally being exposed; Zim-Zam decides to put him in the "extra-strong" Titanium Ravel, before dropping her out of the Chalk Ship they went to the stadium and onto a sinking chunk of ice after Penny questions why he didn't just put her in there beforehand. Almost immediately, Penny calls Rudy for help. He initially refuses because he is trying to stop some robot monkeys, but quickly comes to rescue his friend and "girlfriend" in Snap's car after he informs him about Penny status. On the flight to Snowy Hills, Rudy (now has a shinier version of his magic chalk and followed by Snap) contacts Pip; He initially is unwilling to cooperate, but Rudy quickly gets his attention when he mentions Santa. Now willing to help his pal for a change, Pip gives Rudy permission to use all of his holiday tools. Armed with a giant robot suit, Rudy confronts Zim-Zam again at Snowy Hills, where the teleporter is complete. Unfortunately for both Zim-Zam and Rudy, the Belsnickel suit has taken full control over the dog, and when Rudy attacks it, the suit gets madder and madder, and attacks Rudy. Snap on the other hand, save Penny from an iceberg, remembering this is the same one that sank the RMS Titanic. After a huge battle, Rudy defeats the giant Santa, Zim-Zam is freed from the suit, and he is launched into space. However, it's truly happy ending; Zim-Zam, now in prison, gets mad after failing for the second time. Rudy and Penny spent Christmas at home, and of course, they're under the mistletoe, and Rudy gets kissed on the cheek by Penny, who claims that it's tradition. Snap and Pip share gifts and learned that it's not what you give, not what you get. With the story ended, we go back to Mr. Twigs talking to the kids, and he explains to them that Santa is in fact not legend, but he always be in their hearts. Transcript The Best Christ-Hanukkah-Mas Ever! (transcript) Director's Cut * At the beginning, Pip appears next to Mr. Twigs instead sitting next to the kids. * The line "Watch my reindeer juggle snowballs!" was originally "Watch it juggle snowballs!" ** During the scene where the mall Santa tells Zim-Zam about Santa, his eyes originally made a bubbling noise as they drifted in separate directions. ** During the interview with Zim-Zam in the Belsnickel suit, there was originally going to be his signature rock music, and Zim-Zam was going to sound like Hulk Hogan, while also saying "Oh yeah!", which is the catchphrase of Macho Man Randy Savage. ** The uncut version depicts Zim-Zam's interview as a reference to BBC World News. ** At the end of the interview, after Penny says "Oh no," instead of Zim-Zam saying "Oh yeah!", the news anchor was going to say "This is Jenny, signing off, big time!" *** Zim's line, "We don't have much time, minions! I only hope the plan can absorb all the knowledge I have! This is not going to be easy!" was originally just "This is not going to be easy!" *** Curiously, although many of the lines were only added in the final version, the characters' lips can still be seem mouthing them in the uncut version. *** Mr. Twig's line "Zim-Zam was already preparing for his trip to Snowy Hills when..." originally ended with "-when something happened..." *** Zim-Zam's line "The hardest part was making the suit itself! I used a rare liquid substance," was originally "The hardest part was getting my hands on the suit itself! A rare liquid gear." Chalkzone Facts Trivia * In the re-released version of the unofficial 2014 Chalkzone DVD: Chalk Up The Holidays, there was a brighter and more colorful version of the end credits. ** It reveals that Zorb, The Negative Bird (in spite of her cruel nature and her ego) actually can show love. *Sasha the Seahorse (from Help! I'm A Fish) has a cameo appearance. Sasha's squeaks are recycled from the movie in order to be returned for a new generation. * When Rudy asked Penny how much money they earned from donations, there actually was some money in the box. ** There is a reason why Penny says that Pip has been with her all this time. The Season 7 episode, "Origins" was supposed to air before this. In it, Uncle Funny created Pip. However, this was before "Panic in Figmentopolis" where Uncle Funny was captured and they have to rescue his creator before he gets eaten by a black hole. *** Pip breaks the fourth wall yet again (he says "Merry Christmas!" to the audience). Changes and Cuts * This special have two versions: an uncut version and an cut version. The cut version of this special episode was aired by Nickelodeon, but the uncut version of the special episode was released in the Chalkzone: Chalk Up The Holidays DVD set release in 2014. Original Version * Originally, the music throughout almost the entire episode (except for "Intelligence" and the score that accompanied the climactic battle) was far more serious. Additionally, "Intelligence" was not reprized in the scene where the Labor Sleighs take off. * Zim-Zam's line "a very soft cyber brain interface allows me to command the suit!" was originally "-to command it!" * Originally, after everyone runs away from the falling debris except for Codename 45, he was going to open his arms to accept the large hunk of debris that crushes him. This was cut. * Penny's speech toward the end of the episode was originally accompanied by discordant chorus of cats, but this was replaced in the final version by a subtler, more fitting, instrumental version of "Silent Night." * During the scene where Tiny Monkey instructs where to put on of the parts for the teleporter device from the tower, there was originally moving cart noises and later a white flash, signifying that the cart exploded or crashed. FInal Version * The show's crew had originally planned for there to be a montage of scenes from earlier episodes with Pip. It was a joke to show he had truly been there the whole time (see above), but they didn't have enough time to do it. Cultural References * Mr. Twigs is a reference and tribute to the classic Rankin-Bass stop-motion Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, in which a talking snowman narrates the entire movie. ** Coincidentally, Zim-Zam, the Grinch and Zim (from Invader Zim) play similar roles in their respective specials: Both are green-skinned curmudgeons (except Zim-Zam is brown and a dog) who despise a certain group of people and hatch a plan to ruin Christmas (or Christ-Hanukkah-Mas) for them that involves masquerading as Santa Claus (needless to say, Zim's plan is slightly more violent and Zim-Zam's was Belsnickel, Santa's cousin and his plan was a bit less violent). However, the Grinch has a change of heart and fixes his mistake, while Zim forces a crowd of people to attack Dib, putting the blame on him, and Zim-Zam the dog does the same as well. * In this episode, we find out that Rudy and Penny do ''have a crush on each other, as it is explained during the mistletoe scene itself. '' Things You Might Have Missed * When the Robot Monkeys take Penny away to the Titanium Ravel, Snap can be seen being taken away too. * In the uncut version, Codename 45, is nearly crushed by part of the teleporter, and luckily he survives. Mistakes * When Penny leaps into the air after making the Chalk Ship full speed, her legs are colored flesh-tone. * When Snap is seen in the background eating candy in Penny's lab, his closest photo-receptor is gray. * When Penny mistakenly extends her spider legs from her computer in her lab, the monitors behind him are missing. However, when she starts redesigning the costumes, they reappear. This may be an animation mistake. * At the North Pole, just before Tiny Monkey directs the humans on where to place a piece of the teleporter ("Okay, a little that way, no, a little back, good, good!") you can see on the tower that the "10 Minutes to X-mas" says "10 Minuts to X-mass". Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Fanon